


Accounting for Taste

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Companionable Snark, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond comes home to find Maglor wondering where their money went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accounting for Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/gifts).



> This is for the double drabble challenge on Tumblr. It's not a double drabble. The dialogue requested was "you're a terrible liar." 
> 
> I consider this a somewhat sugary coda to [The Kindest Use A Knife](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4611045).

Maglor was sitting on the couch, reading a set of papers with his brow furrowed and a weary expression on his face, when Elrond came in. "Household accounts again?" Elrond said, dropping down beside him and snuggling up to his side, not bothering to take off his boots. 

Maglor gave him a glare. "Where does the money go? Do you spend it all on books? Does Maedhros buy himself a set of new armour every year and not tell me? Does Elros waste our money on booze and whores?" He gave a pointed glance at Elrond's dirty boots on the sofa. "Or do we spend it all on cleaning because someone never bothers to take their muddy boots off before they sit down?" 

"Oh, that's easy," Elrond said. "I spend it on books, booze, and whores." He gave a little shrug. "Elros is your sweet little star who can do no wrong." 

Maglor gave him a push. "Well, at least he takes off his boots when he comes in!" 

Grumbling under his breath, Elrond twisted around and pulled off his boots, throwing them across the room where they impacted with twin thumps by the door, narrowly missing a vase that stood on a nearby table. Maglor cringed visibly. "That thing came from Valinor, please don't break it!" 

"It's appallingly ugly," Elrond said, snuggling back down against Maglor's side. "Like your face." 

Maglor smirked, and put his arm around Elrond, petting his hair. "You're a terrible liar," he said, voice tinged with affection. "You know I'm pretty." 

"Pretty horrible," Elrond said, but his voice had no heat in it and was lazy and warm. He curled in closer, letting his eyes drift shut. Maglor looked back at the papers, but then sighed and set them aside, laying back on the couch, drawing Elrond down with him. His hand was still on Elrond's head, and he continued to pet his hair for a long time, while Elrond made contented noises against his shoulder.


End file.
